Utterly Repulsive
by reecie-lou
Summary: What? Ew, gross. Why would you ever suggest that Ben has a crush on Gwen? Ugh no way. Not in a million years. Wait... you didn't? Oh... well, its never gonna happen anyway! (Obvs Bwen, I'm not sorry)


**AN: It was originally meant to be really short but then it got longer .-.**

* * *

It was disgusting. Really, it was so gross and yet...

She was so captivating, the way her laugh would seem to bubble out from her throat and pollute the air. It would choke and suffocate him and soon he couldn't help but at least chuckle along. It was like a contagious disease; he couldn't help but grin when he saw her smile.

It was even more annoying how his heart turned into some sort of acrobat whenever her captivating green eyes were on him. It made him nervous, and felt squirmy and almost vulnerable under her piercing gaze - _almost_ vulnerable. He was Ben Tennyson, Ben wasn't vulnerable.

And the way her stupidly perfect hair seemed always look so... Perfect? Stunning? Like he wanted to run his fingers through it? It smelt strawberries and coconut; it made him dizzy and almost made him want to throw up.

And those lips... man those lips. They were the worst of all. He once was wondering what they'd feel like against his (obviously because he wondered that about _different_ girls because he'd never been kissed. Why would he _seriously_ think that about Gwen? Who would even want to _kiss_ Gwen? Ew) when the mentioned parasite had teasingly shook him out of his daze by saying, "Thinking about Kai, Ben?"

He'd felt flustered, and stammered while denying it even though he was telling the truth. He hadn't even realised the goofy grin that had slipped onto his face, and Gwen's growing knowing (but really _un_knowing) smirk was not making him feel any better.

It also didn't help that one time he had been curious about what they tasted like, just because they always smelt like fruit (don't ask how he knew. Just _don't_) and found her lip balm - frowning at the label, "Lip Smackers? What kind of name is that?" Needless to say, after he'd had a bite it had been much harder to argue with her, keep focused on staying mad at her, and even make eye contact with her. Not that she was making him nervous. Nah, it was just the summer heat. Definitely. Forget that it was mentioned before.

It made him want to hit her for how she made him feel. And then it's not like he ever felt guilty about thinking of hitting his dorky cousin. No way. I mean, they argued and insulted each other all the time. Nothing different, right?

And those sleepless nights of staring at the RV ceiling were definitely _not_ because he kept thinking over the days events with Gwen, like today when they were -

No. Nope, they weren't about Gwen.

Maybe she'd put some kind of freaky witch curse on him. Yeah, that would make sense. They could do something like that in Harry Potter, so Gwen probably could too. Definitely made sense.

Except it didn't, why would Gwen curse him? Unless as a prank. He frowned at that. He was ready to accuse her of magically forcing herself in his head the next morning when he stopped. What if she actually didn't, and he accused her of doing so? He shuddered, that would probably end badly.

He couldn't be crushing on her then. No way, that would be gross. As if he, Ben Tennyson, hero and saviour of the universe (sort of) would have a crush on his dorky, dweeb of a cousin. He was disgusted by the idea. Utterly repulsed. And yet...

An imagine of her smiling gorgeously at him, her hair floating perfectly in the imaginary wind, her beautiful green eyes directed at him appeared in his mind and it was almost as if it caused a chain reaction. He felt as if he was gonna choke on his own heart, and he almost felt dazed and flustered, but couldn't smile to himself. He sighed. Maybe if he ignored her this crap would stop bothering him.

So for about a week he talked to her considerably less.

Whenever she made an effort he'd give her at most four words, or more likely, a grunt. And after three days of this she gave up. And Ben thought he was home free. He felt like cheering, and celebrating, and - until he had reached the fifth day in which Gwen had grown fed up of his out of character quietude. Which surprised her how much she missed his arrogance and big-headedness.

She approached while he was playing Sumo Slammers III, standing in front of him and glaring him down.

"What is _up_ with you? _Why_ have you been avoiding me for the past week?"

Ben was tempted to point out that it hadn't quite yet been a week, but instead he said casually, not taking his eyes off his game, "I haven't been avoiding you."

He tried to focus back on his game and ignore her while keeping his, 'cool.'

Gwen was having none of that.

She yanked his game out of his hands, threw it beside him on his bed, grabbed him by his shoulders roughly, also grabbing his attention. She glowered at him.

"_What is wrong?_"

Ben started to sweat nervously, his heart echoing in his ears, "N-nothing..."

"If it were nothing, you wouldn't be acting so guilty."

Ben really wanted her to take her hands off him. It felt like they were burning holes in his shoulders and it was really distracting.

"Just lemme get back to my game." He muttered.

"Ben!" She gritted her teeth in exasperation. Then she sighed. And sat down next to him, cross legged and facing him.

He panicked, _no no no, this is way worse!_

"Ben, look. I know we don't always get along, but if need to talk..." She trailed off awkwardly and forced herself to look at him, "Y-y'know I'm here for you."

He was about to tell her (rudely) to leave him alone when he made the mistake of looking up at her face.

He could see the concern mixed with confusion with a little bit of frustration on the side. And it all looked so cute on her face that it was almost as if it brought him into a hypnotic trance, because one moment he was opening his mouth to insult her the next he was pulling away from her.

He watched as her eyes widen in surprise and her hand move to lips.

Ben was horrified; he could feel himself beginning to hyperventilate.

His mouth moved to make an apology, but the only thing that came out where incoherent squeaks of stupidity.

He dashed into the bathroom and (stumbling on the way) locked himself in there.

He cursed repeatedly under his breath. Why did he do that?

He could feel his heart pounding rapidly in chest as if it were about to burst out, and felt as if he were about to throw up. He couldn't stop fumbling nervously.

Unconsciously licked his tingly lips. Instead of the strawberry that he expected (having eaten her lip gloss in the past) it instead faintly tasted of cotton candy. It was even better than he had expected.

And they had been so soft, but he'd barely had time to register much.

Ben hit his head against the wall. Why did he have go and _kiss_ her? He was lucky that Grandpa was driving when it happened, but what if Gwen went and told him? What if she was disgusted with him, right now? If she told Grandpa, would he be disappointed, and then tell his parents, and then be driven back home, and never ever be allowed to go on another road trip again?

He groaned and hit his head against the wall again.

A sudden knock on the bathroom door made Ben jump out of his skin.

"Ben?" Grandpa Max's voice calmed him a bit, until he realised what was happening and felt himself tense again.

He tried to sound casual as possible, "Yeah?" His voice ended up cracking a little. Damn.

"We're making a quick pit stop at the gas station and then we'll be on the road again. Do you need anything?"

"U-uh no... thanks." Ben could almost dance with relief.

There was a brief pause outside the door when he heard his Grandpa say, "Okay then." And he was gone. And Ben was left to silence and his own thoughts. Or so he thought.

A soft knock sounded at the door, then a voice that sounded unusually timid sounded.

"Ben?"

That anxious feeling came back but worse then ever. He didn't answer.

"Ben... I-I know you're still in there."

He swallowed nervously.

"L-Leave me alone."

It was silent for what felt like an eternity.

"I'm not mad at you." Gwen said quietly.

His heart skipped. What?

"...What?"

"I'm not mad." She repeated, this time a little louder.

He reached for the door and opened it tiny bit, just enough to peek at her through.

Their eyes met, and he would've slammed the door shut if she hadn't been holding onto the latch.

"Ben... I-"

"I'm really sorry." He blurted out, and she looked surprised again. Whether it was at the apology or the fact that he was practically spewing out things that he'd thinking about her for the past while; it was probably both. But then her lips cut him off.

And Ben was pleasantly surprised. When she pulled away the absence of her lips made his heart ache. He also felt very dizzy.

"I've kinda been thinking about you too." Gwen words came out in a breathless rush, and her cheeks went pink. Ben was grinning.

Maybe is was a little gross than he thought.

* * *

**AN: I DONT KNOW IM TRASH *DROWNS IN A LAKE OF OOC-NESS* I WROTE THIS WHILE LISTENING TO WAY/ TOO MUCH 5SOS &amp; 1D SO HALP. **

**PLEASE SEND IN YOUR THOUGHTS. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS MY OXYGEN. **


End file.
